Unexpected Guest
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Unexpected Guest enters in to Duo's Life... now what will be the circumstances...
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Guest**

It's a week after that mission… which initiated by Abhijeet and completed by Daya Muskaan Tarika Vivek Tasha and Fredy….

Abhijeet sell that land and Daya his house now they have money to buy that house….. J niwas will turn in to DUO's house… Tarika and Muskaan are having some money with that both decided to decor that house….

In bureau Three CID officers and One forensic doctor are busy in their respective work…. Taking hands in hand with other team members lead by ACP Pradyuman they making CITY crime free….. Where after duty hours shopping for new house and planning to make it one of the beautiful dream which is coming in truth….

An evening at Abhijeet's house… Tarika and Muskaan enters in too house some carry bags are in hands…. Both threw it on sofa and settle on couch…

Behind them Abhijeet and Daya with full of load…. Some cartons carry bags and some items just in hands… Abhijeet while coming in side tremble with a bag thrown by Tarika….. and he collapse on floor with all in his hands… Daya who is following Abhijeet notable judge Abhijeets position on floor and he also bag the floor…

Both girls are started laughing… but after seeing angry faces of Duo…. They get up and give hands to their respective boyfriends…. Abhijeet and Daya look at each other and pull the ladies gently….. Both girls fall on floor and then Duo start laughing and make quick high five….. after seeing them laughing girls also start laughing…..

But they feel some more voices of laughing are also there….. they give glance to each other and then towards door…

Vivek and Tasha Standing there and enjoying their seiners' masti… Daya and Abhijeet give angry look to Vivek and he quickly come ahead to help them….. he first give hands to Abhijeet….. who pull him down and Bag….. vivek holding hand of Tasha so she also fall on him….. After sometimes all get up but not able to stop laughing…..

Girls went to kichen to un packed the food stuff they brought from outside where boys arrange the stuffs in internal rooms….

Daya: yaar yeh ladkiya bhi na oagal ho jati hai… kitana kuch utha ke layi hai

Abhijeet: arre dhire bolo kahi sun liya na toh kal wapas shopping jana hoga

Vivek: sir aap unn se darte ho

Daya: kue Vivek tum tashaa se nahi darte….. or waise bhi Darana padhata hai tumne lagata hai Fredy se kuch nahi sikha…

Suddenly door rings…..

As Duo and Vivek are busy in inside Tasha made her way to open the door…. She opens the door and one girl full in blood enters in to house… The girl enters in to house and close the door… she strait away went in to leaving room and hide behind the sofa…. Tasha for a movement stun that whats going on…

Then she went inside and calls others….. Tasha and Muskaan went towards the girl and assure her that she is safe…

Where Daya Abhijeet and Vivek are looking towards the girl….

Tasha and Muskaan passes help less look to others…. As the girl was so scare that she is not listening to them…

Abhijeet and Daya went ahead…

Daya: Dekhiye…. Aap ghabarayi mat aayiye bahr aa jayiye…

Abhijeet: haan hum log hai na….. hum aap ko kuch anhi hone denge…..

After looking two strong men she went out slowly from her hide out….. Daya give hand to support her….. Muskaan gives an angry look to him…

He made her seat on couch….. Tarika in mean time bring some water and first aid kit….. Abhijeet and Daya are about to ask her some questions but Tarika gives an angry look and both shut their mouths she first clean her wounds and then apply bandage….. The looking so stressed and tired….. Muskaan gives her a glass of water and Tarika givers a pill to her ….. She took it… and then after sometimes feels drowsy…

All the girls made her sleep inside the room…. Then girls came out…..

Tarika: Ghaw bohot gehere hai…. or kuch toh purane hai…. aaisa lagat hai jaise kayi dino se isse mara pita jaraha tha…. Kuch jalane ke bhi nishan hai…..

Daya: Intani achi ladki ko koi kue iss tarah se mar pit karega

Muskaan in anger: haan kuch jada hi achi hai kue…

Daya look at her and then towards Abhijeet who gives him tut oh gaya wala look… Daya went near to Muskaan and sat beside her….. Tarika who is seating next Muskaan gets up and sat on floor near to Abhijeets legs….. She keeps her head on Abhijeet's lap…..

Daya put her hands on Muskaan shoulder pull her a bit and: Ohhhhhh miss possessive… mai toh generally keh raha tha…

Muskaan look at her and Daya give a genuine smile….. Muskaan's anger vanishes in next movement…

Vivek and Tasha giggling on some funny joke said by Vivek…. Suddenly they hurd a voice from bedroom….. all rush…..

The Girl was in sound stage and trying to escape from Window…

But She does not aware that She is in the house of CID office from where escaping is next to impossible…

Girls grab her and made her seat on Bed…..

Abhijeet: kon ho tum

Girl: Shila….. mera naam shila hai…..

Daya: kaha se aayi ho…..

Girl: MP se waha ke chote se gaon se…

Vivek: itani dur se… yaha kaise pohochi…..

Girl pleading: dekhiye muse please jane dijiye….. yeh sheher bhi kuch ajeeb lag raha hai Bhopal aaisa nahi tha jab mai yaha aayi thi pata nahi konse hisse hue shayad wahase bhagne ke bad rasta hi bhatak gayi hueor Sheher ke dusare hisse me aa gayi hue…

All look each other…..

Muskaan: Bhopal….. dekho yeh Bhopal nahi Mumbai hai…

Shila: Mumbai per mai Mumbai kaise aayi….. Raja toh muse Bhopal leke gaya tha…..

All are shocked….. what to do… All are in question…..

They ask more details to her but due to weakness she again become unconscious…..

All came out….

Tarika: Mai ambulance bulati hue muse issaka aaise bar bar behosh hona kuch thik nahi lag raha hai…

All sometimes ambulance came to take that girl to Hospital…..

Muskaan and Tarika accompanied her in ambulance… Daya Vivek and Abhijeet follow them in qualis

Where Tasha went to bureau to check missing persons report so that they can find out some details about that girl.…

**In qualis…**

Vivek: arre sir yeh Ambulance kaha gayi…..

Abhijeet: Daya arre yaar kahi tune speed mai Ambulance ko hi toh nahi overtake kar diya….

Daya smiling: arre kya boss dekhte hai ayhi kahi hogi…..

In few minutes they reach to Hospital Inqure about Ambulance….. But The ambulance send by hospital return empty in few minutes….. its not same in which that girl Muskaan and Tarika was seated…..

**Author's note**

**Sorry friends for really small update but will update it later on Sunday…**

**Where are the girls is it some kind of kidnapping….. whats going to be next will see on Sunday…**

** I will complete it….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry For Spelling mistakes in advance...**

Outside the Hospital…..

Daya take qualis and move to search nearby area….. While Abhijeet inquiring in Hospital… Vivek waiting outside in case ambulance may come…..

Abhijeet came out… an move near to Vivek…

Abhijeet: Hospital walo ka kehena hai ki unhone ek hi ambulance bheji thi joh empty wapas aa gayi hai….

Vivek: Sir issaka matlab woh ladaki ka aapke ghar aana…. Humara ambulance bulana wagera sab trap tha….

Abhijeet: haan Vivek lagata toh hai… Acha ek kaam karo….. Tasha ko phone karke pucho or haan ek or kaam karo… ussase kaho ki aapne criminal record me bhi pata kare shayad kuch mile…..

Vivek dials Tasha's no and inquire about it…..

Same time Daya return…. He joins Vivek and Abhijeet….

Vivek turn and then

Vivek: Sir missing person list or Criminal list dono mai uss ladki ka koi ata pata nahi mila hai….

Daya: Boss ek kam karte hai ghar ke aaju baju ka area thik se check karte hai….. shayad wahi kuch mil jaye

Abhijeet nodded… He and Daya move towards house where Vivek move towards bureau to inform others about current situation…..

When Duo reach at home… then found same girl lying unconscious on door steps….. They are shocked… Daya move ahead and check the pulse…..

Daya: boss yeh jinda hai per pulse bohot dhire chal rahi hai… isse hospital leke jana hoga…..

Abhijeet: Haan Daya issaka bachana bohot jaruri hai…..

Daya: thik hai toh mai isse Hospital leke jata hue qualis me… tum aas pados me puch tach karo shayad kuch pata chale…..

Abhijeet: Nahi mai bhi chalta hue tumhare sath… Mai Vivek ko bolta hue woh aas pass puchtacha krega….

Daya just smiled and both move towards hospital…

Doctor takes that girl in to Operation Theater directly….

After an Hour Vivek and Tasha enters in to Hospital…

Vivek: Sir kuch kaha uss ladki ne…

Daya: nahi Vivek ab tak operation hi chal raha hai

Abhijeet: tumhe kuch pata chala…

Tasha: Sir aas pados ke logo ka kehena hai ki unhone do bar Ambulance ke siren ka aawaj suna….

Daya: Do bar matlab ek bar tab jab humare samane woh ambulance aayi…. Or dusara tab jab uss ladaki ko waha dalake gayi hogi..

Abhijeet: Nahi Daya fir Hospital ki asali ambulance waha pohochi tab ka siren ka awaj kaha gaya…..

Daya: Matalab iss ladaki ko waha ambulance me nahi laya gaya wapas…..

Abhijeet: Ya ambulance ka siren band hoga tab

Vivek: yeh toh na sulaj ne wali peheli lag rahi hai

Tasha: yeh ladaki hosh me aaye toh kuch pata chale

Doctor came out and said that Operation is successful but Hoshme aane mai abhi time hai…..

Its more than 2 hours Muskaan and Tarika not in there contact…. Both girls are missing… and first time DUO don't have any clue…. They are standing helplessly with empty hands…..

Same time Hospital sister comes near to them and handover a parcel…

Sister: yeh kapade or kuch chije hai joh hume iss ladki ke pass mili shayad issase aap ko kuch pata chal sake…..

Tasha takes it and search…. She found two mobiles one of Muskaan and second of Tarika…

Now Duo are in complete shock….. Vivek scan both mobiles but did not find anything…..

In mean time girl comes in conscious stage… Nurse calls Doctor first….. Doctor went in to room and check her… After some time, Doctor came out…

Doctor ask them to come in to his cabin

Duo enters….

Doctor: Dekhiye iss ladki ko bohot dino se tourcher kiya ja rahatha….. issake sath bohot bura bartaw kiya gaya hai…. Sharir pe kafi jakham hai kayi jakhamo ke nishan toh do salo se bhi jada purane hai…. or Dimagi halat shayad bohot jada kharab ho….. kue ki itane tourcher ke bad dimag ki sochane ki takad per asar ho sakta hai…. Ek or bat jab aap isse yaha leke aaye or hum isse operation ke liye tayar kar rahai the…. Yeh kisi J niwas ki bate kar rahi thi…

DUO are in complete shock…

Doctor: mera khayal hai iss ladaki ko do din tak kisi bhi stress se dur rakha jaye….. toh hi yeh aap ko kcuh kam ki bate bata sakti hai…. abhi aap kuch puchenge toh shayad yeh kuch na bata paye…..

Abhijeet wants to protest but Daya said yes to doctor…. Abhijeet is angry on Daya…. he moved out…. And strait away he went out from hospital….

Daya come near to Vivek and tell him to be in hospital….. and Tasha to always be with that girl….. He also instructed both that they should not ask any question to that girl…

Vivek: Sir per Abhijeet sir

Daya just smiled and pat on his shoulder…. He takes both the girls phone from Vivek…..

And move out….. He knows the place where Abhijeet can go…

He looks at qualis which is in parking lot…. Abhijeet seated inside with red eyes….. The real fire in his eyes…. The criminals cannot face this fire for a movement and other CID members always keep a safe place from Abhijeet when this fire comes in his eyes…. The only person can clam Abhijeet in this situation is Daya….. but today he is angry on Daya's decision

Daya sat inside qualis on driver's seat….. and then silently handed over Tarika's phone to Him…..

Abhijeet look at him with same firry eyes….. Daya just give a relaxing smile…..

Abhijeet: Yeh smile mat do muse samaje tumhare yeh funde iss bar kam me nahi aayenge….. samjate kya ho khudko… agar uss ladaki se nahi puchenge toh kisase puchenge…..HAIN…. Tumhe pata hai iss waqt Tarika pe kya bit rahi hogi…. Tum kue phikar karoge…. Tarika toh meri…

And he stops….. he realized that Muskaan is also missing….. Daya also facing same pain which he is facing now…He look at Daya who is listening all his nonsense in silent mode…. Abhijeet feels guilty…. Daya just started qualis and drive towards home….. In all journey both are silent…..

When they reach at Home Daya just came out from the qualis and move towards home… he realizes that keys are with Abhijeet so he stops at door steps…

Abhijeet also move out and see silent Daya…. he came at back side of Daya and Place hand on his shoulder….. Daya look at him and turn….. Abhijeet just tightly hug him….. Daya also hug him back…..

Daya in naughty tone: Kya bat hai Snr Inspector Abhijeet….. kahi aap muse Tarika toh nahi samaj rahai hai….

Abhijeet suddenly realize him from Hug and move back…..

Abhijeet see that naughtiness which relax him….. and then: I am sorry Daya

Daya: ab Darwaja khologe ya mai tod ke under jau…..

Abhijeet smiled and opens the door….. when they are about to enter they feel something fallen at door steps…..

Abhijeet take it in his hands and then

Abhijeet: Daya yeh toh koi kimati hira lagata hai…..

Both exchange the glance and Daya move towards qualis… While Abhijeet again lock the door and both move to forensic lab….

Both enters in lab

Abhijeet gave that diamond to Dr. Salunke and

Daya: Dr. Sahanb aap iss hire se jitanani jankari de sakte hai dijiye please….. jaldi kijiye

Salinke: Daya mai tumhari or Abhijeet ki halat samajata hue….. tum log muse thoda time do mai bata hue…

Abhijeet move towards Tarika's desk….. he lost in memories how he use to flirt with her in this lab….

His eyes are watery…. Daya came from back and place his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder…..

Suddenly a ring of phone disturbs them….

Its Daya's phone he received a Video clip he opens it… and call Abhijeet…..

They can see Tarika and Muskaan tied to chairs…. In unconscious stage…..

After that Abhijeet receives the message….

Abhijeet read it loudly

Abhijeet: Snr Insp Abhijeet and Snr Inspector Daya….. tum jaise Kanun ke rakha walo ko pyaar nahi karna chahiye…. Yeh tum logo ko kamjor bana deta hai….. tum log ab aapana farz nibhao…. Mai inn dono ka achese khayal rakhunga…. Muse badlame kuch nahi chaiye….. bas tum puri lagan se aapne kam se imandar raho… J niwas Mubarak ho…..

After reading this all are in shocked….

Salunke informs them that this diamond contains a mark or famous brand V diamonds… and also a secret no on it is… Vs876

Dou with that no inquires in V diamonds office… in between after every hour they are talking to Vivek and asking about that girls condition…..

They got information from V diamonds office that this diamond is sold to Mr. Vinay Jagdish….

Daya is more shocked….

Daya: Vinay Jagdish…. Yeh toh Jagdish sir ka beta tha…. Jiski encounter me mout ho gayi hai….. per jaha tak muse pata hai ussaki toh Shandi nahi hue thi…. matalab

Abhijeet: Matlab shayad woh iss Ladaki se pyaar karta hoga…

Duo at Jagdish's house

Jagdish: haan Vinay iss ladkise bohot pyaar karta tha…. Iss ka naam Anjali hai…. yeh bhi ek undercover cop thi…. Bohot hi mehenati or imandar but ek din mission ke bicheme hi yeh gayab ho gayi or issaka koi pata nahi mila….. Yeh wahi mission tha jiske bad Vinaya or Anajali shadi karke J niwas me shift hone wale the….. Anjali ke Gayab hone ke bad Vinay ne sirf aapne kam pe hi dhyaan diya or issme ussaki mout ho gayi….

Daya consoles Jagadish….

Now in qualis

Daya: Boss I am sorry

Abhijeet: kya keh rahai ho tum aain

Daya: boss woh J niwas kharid ne ka idea mera tha….. or ab ussiki wajah se Tarika tumse dur ho gayi

Abhijeet: ek Jhapad khich ke padegi na…. Muskaan nahi kidnapped hue hai kya…. Or waise bhi Humse aaj tak koi bacha hai joh yeh Bachega….. dhunhi lenge usse kue…..

He Move his hand forward…. Daya smiles and join his hand with Abhijeet's HAND….

Abhijeet and Daya at home…. They are watching that clip again and again but no clue…..

Suddenly door bell rang…. Vivek and Tasha enters…..

Abhijeet: tum dono yaha toh hospital me kon hai…

Vivek: Sir Sachin sir or Kajal hai waha pe….

Vivek and hand over two files to DUO…. One of Anajali and second is Vinay's….. They started reading the files…. Where Tasha.. brought some food stuff to eat….. DUO said no but

Tasha: Sir Abhi toh mission shuru karana hai aapko strength ki jarurata hai…

On this word they had some food…. And again get back to work…

Daya: Abhijeet yaha Vinay ki case me likha hai ek murjeem ussake custody se bhag gaya tha or is mission pe

Abhijeet: haan iss mission me toh ussake sath Anajali bhi thi…..

Vivek: sir shayad aaisa hua hoga ki kisine Anajali ko kidnapped karke Vinay se yeh kaam karwaya hoga…..

Daya: haan ho sakata hai Vivek per iss case ki reporting Vinay or Anjali ne milke ki thi…. ussike bad Anajali ek dusare undercover mission pe chali gayi or wahase woh kidnapped ho gayi…

Abhijeet: VInay ne usse dhundane ki bohot koshish ki issi bich Anajali ka mission bhi ussine pura kiya per usse Anajali ke bareme kuch bhi pata nahi chala…

Tasha: Sir yeh sab toh thik hai per iss sab chakkar me iss J niwas ka kya connection hai….. Matlab Jan Vinay or Anjali waha shift hone wale the tab Anjali kidnapped ho gayi or jab aap log waha shift hone wale the tab Muskaan or Tarika ka kidnapped ho gaya…

Vivek: haan Si Tasha bilkul sahi keh rahi hai… (he gives a proud look to his girl friend)

Abhijeet and Daya Noticed it and give each other a look… both smiled and then turn their faces around..

Their eyes feel with water they remember the precious movements they spend with their girl friends…

They decided to visit J niwas tomorrow…. Tasha and Vivek wish them good night and left the place….. here Daya and Abhijeet went inside the respective rooms….. both knows that no one of them going to sleep this night but then to they both need some time to console their hearts…

In the morning DUO move to Hospital first… Doctor permits them to take Anjali with them…..

They take her at J niwas… When they Reach they found vivek and Tasha already there…..

Tasha helps Anjali to move out… when she saw that House she burst in to tears… After some time she consoles herself… In mean time Jagdish is also came there…

Anjali: Papa aap yaha…. Papa Vinay kaha hai…. woh thik toh hai na… abhi kisi mission pe gaya hai kya….. haan jarur aaisa hi hoga….. waran woh musase milane jarur aata…

Jagdish does not have any answer to her question….. he just come forward and put his hand on her head and consoles her….. DUO Vivek and Tasha feels so bad….

Jagdish slowly told her about the Vinay's death…. In result Anjali lost her sense….

They get her inside and make her sleep on bed insame room they are discussing….

Abhijeet: daya ek bat abhi bhi khatak rahi hai….. Jab peheli bar yeh humre ghar aayi thi toh kisi prem ki bat kar rahi thi…. Bhopal ki… kue….

Daya: Abhijeet or ek bat hai….. Kidnapper ne isse Vinay ki mout ke bad bhi ek sal tak kidnapped karke rakha kue… or ussane isse humre ghar ke samne chodne ki galati kue ki woh toh isse wapas Tarika or Muskaan ke sath bandi banake rakha sakata tha…..

Ajali slowly regen his conscious ness and then

Anjali: Nahi ussane muse nahi choda waha….. jab woh hume leke ja raha hai the… maine ambulance me baithe ek aadmi ko pehechan liya or jor se chichi ki yeh toh wahi hai jisne muse mara tha….. toh unn mese joh woh stret balo wali ladki thi na ussane uss aadmi ko jor se fight mari or dusari ne driver ko gadi rokne ke liye kaha… but drive ne achanak se ek sharp turn le liya…. Joh rasta bada kharab tha…. Gadi ke ander woh dono ladkiya fight kar rahi theor laharb rasta,,,, dono ki wajah se driver ka control chut gaya or gadi ped se takarake ruk gayi… phir hum teeno waha se bhagne lage…..or alag ho gaye… phir bohot mushkil se waha aapke ghar tak [pohochi pata nahi woh dono kaha gayi…..

Daya: woh dono unnn kidnappers ke hath me fas gayi…. acha kuch yaad hai do sal pehele kya hua tha….. tum itane din kaha thi….

Anajali nahi muse nahi yaad hai…. bas kuch kuch yaad hai ki woh muse roj drgs ka injection laga tat ha… shayad ussika asar hai ki muse kuch bhi yaad nahi hai…. haan per maine kayi bar waha se bhagne ki koshish ki hai…. per pakadi jati or woh muse bohot marta tha…. Pata nahi uss din kaise bhag gayi or aapke ghar tak pohochi….

Daya Abhijeet look at each other and at same time Drugs….

They take Anjali in Forensic lab for blood check…..

Dr. Salunke: boss pichale teen dino se isse drugs nahi di gayi hai… toh mai jada kuch nahi bata sakata….. tum toh jante hi ho ki blood purification process me drugs ke simtums mita diye uppar se operation ke waqt doctor ne dawaiya di unn ka bhi asar hai blood me…..

Daya: boss Tarika iss ka first aid kiya tha na…. uss samay isska khoon cotton se saf kiyatha… woh cotton abhi bhi tumhare dustbin honge….. humnetoh feke hi nahi…. Abhijeet gives his key to Vivek and Vivek left the place…..

Abhijeet: Waise Anjali yeh Prem kon hai or tum kabhi Bhapal gayi the…..

Anajali: nahi muse kuch yaad nahi hai….

Salunke: Abhijeet shayad uss waqt yeh uss nasheme hogi…. Issake dimag ne kam karna band kar diya hoga…. Or ussime luch bol diya hoga….

Abhijeet: waise joh kuch hai iss J niwas se hi juda hua hai… kya hume wapas waha chalana chaiye…..

Daya: haan chalte hai….. Dr sahab aap uss khoon ko test kijiye or hume phone kijiye…

Abhijeet and Daya move towards J niwas…

Here Dr. Salunke check the cotton and calls to Abhijeet

Abhijeet standing on roof top of J niwas…..

Abhijeet: haan doctor sahab…

Salunke: Abhijeet yeh drugs India me nahi banati Baharse atti hai…. ek minute Vivek se bat karo….

Vivek: sir maine aapne records se pata kiya hai iss drugs ki smuggling sea root se hoti hai… Jamwati godwon ki red me yeh Drugs Mumbai police ko mili thi…..

Abhijeet cut the phone and Signal Daya….. who is on other side….

Abhijeet: Daya sea rrot se smuggling… or yah bungalow toh sea shore se bohot karib hai… or thoda sumsam ilaka bhi hai….

Daya: Matalb yaha iss bungalow ke ass pass hi kahi inka aada hona chahiye…..

Daya call to Vivek and tell him to find out how many mobiles are active in this place…

Vivek call them after 15 minutes and tell him that 20 mobile sets are active but 15 are stable at one place which is near to back side area of J niwas…

Abhijeet and Pull out there guns….. and wish each other good luck….

They silently move towards back side and then search it…. Then found a secret under ground root…. They silently move….. but suddenly firing starts….. Abhijeet and Daya also firing back… Abhijeet give back up firing While Daya move ahead…. Two person got shot… now they pve bit ahead…. Other members of gang become alert…..

They run towards that place… but two bang on Daya and in next movement their throats are in clutch of Daya's hand…. Abhijeet shoot there…they move ahead and found a room type place…. Five men are protecting door…. Duo move silently and grab them…. Three taken care by Daya while two by Abhijeet….

Daya: Boss teen bache hai….. do mere ek tumhara….

Abhijeet: nahi do mere or ek tumhara….

Daya: nahi boss ek mera ek tumhara

Abhijeet: abbey ek bachega usaka halawa kon banayega

Daya: dono milke ho bana denge….

Bothe smiles and make high five…

Daya bang on door…. But persons apposite to door are alert the start firing….. Daya got hit on hand…he in no time covers Abhijeet and got shout on back….. Abhijeet who is not able to see any thing because of Daya shoot only by hering soung….. two of them…..lye on floor….. one is about to fire bullet is got shoot… Daya who truns and shot him….

Daya fall on floor….. His blood is coming out in from hand and back….. Floor is becoming red….

In same time Vivek and other team members enters

Tasha and Kajal move towards Tarika and Muskaan… who are unconscious due to drug…..

Abhijeet Fredy Sachin and Vivek took Daya in to hospital…

Tarika and Muskaan also admitted in to hospital…..

Abhijeet seating outside Operation Theater in blank stage…

He is remembering all his memories with Daya…

He don't know when doctor came out…. And when Daya got shifted to special word…..

He just realized that somebody pulling his hands….. he comes in to sense after identifying the touch….

Daya with open eyes pulling his hands…..

Daya: Boss cheating ki tumne… ek tera ek mera or ek dono ka tha na…. tumne toh do logo ka halawa bana diya…

Abhijeet just smile and Hug Daya…..

All CID team silently enjoying the memorable scene in between two CID officers

**Authors note:**

**Here I am completing my promises…. Some special DUO movements which I am missing now days…**

**Please enjoy it and comment on it….. **

**Moto of kidnapping is easily visible in update…. But if you people did not get it… I will tell u in next story**


End file.
